Once a Cowgirl
by Short Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: Roy and Riza have been assigned to find a murderer,who only targets musicians. How does Riza know the latest targets? And what did Riza do in her past? Royai oh and i dont own the songs in said story.
1. The Bride

Royai Fan fic, hopefully the only one of its kind and NO I DON'T OWN FMA 

"Colonel Mustang! Lieutenant Hawkeye! To my office immediately!" Fuhrer Bradley yelled through the telephone. Riza just looked at the phone.

"Colonel we'd better go the Fuhrer sounded upset." She said in her normal monotonous voice to Roy Mustang yet again slacking off in his office.

"Fine" was all the response she got as he walked up to the door and headed to the Fuhrer's office. 'What did we do this time? I hope it was not for fraternization but no way anyone would know.' Roy mused to himself as they walked silently down the hall. When they finally reached the Fuhrer's office they were greeted by his secretary (A/N lets just ignore the fact the Fuhrers a bad guy, his secretary too,) and ushered them into his office and they saluted to him.

"At ease solders, I have a mission, just for you two, not the other subordinates in your office, are we clear? We have a murderer on the streets that's attacking musicians, and well you two work well together and Lieutenant Hawkeye must be on this case"  
Roy looked confused why does Riza have to be on this case?  
"You will begin tonight, Lieutenant, I trust this wont be a problem"  
"No Sir, the rest of us are in town this month"  
"Good. Dismissed" They saluted him again and walked out once in the hallway,

"Lieutenant, why do you have to be on this case?" Roy asked.  
"Sir, you will find out when we start this case," She stopped talking when they reached the office, then she sat down at her desk and picked up the phone and dialed some numbers,

"Hey, can the rest of ya'll meet me at Billy's bar at 4 today and bring the equipment we got ourselves a job," Everyone in the office looked at Riza during the phone call, for some reason she had a southern American accent,

"Hey Hawkeye why are you meeting people at Billy's only Americans hang out there," Havoc said. However Riza took no note too it, and walked into Roy's office. Said something and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Lieutenant, why again did you want to come here?" Roy asked, they were both in normal clothes, though Riza giggled sort of when he walked in,

"I told you to dress like your going to a Honky-tonk and you dress like your going to a City club"  
"But I told you Riza, I don't know what a Honky-tonk is"  
"Touché" She laughed, she herself was in cowboy boots, tight blue jeans, and a small yellow tank top that said 'Kenny Chesney, No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems' Roy wondered what it meant.

"Hey Hiedi!" Two guys said as they walked in they were dressed similarly but with tee shirts saying other musicians on them, Riza turned around she smiled and said all their names in that southern accent.

"So is this your new boyfriend?" one of them asked,

"In a way," she responded.

"So are we ready?"

"Yup just a mic check and we're ready,"

"Can you even still sing its been what 3 months?" one directed at Riza, Roy looked shocked, 'Riza sing?' he thought of it for a second and shook it off. He was just being difficult, right?

"Roy I'll be right back okay?" Riza said, He was utterly confused but nodded just the same. She laughed at his face and mouthed I'll explain later. Then after waiting for about twenty minutes she and thetwo guys stepped on stage and she took the microphone and waited for the band to start their mic check. When they did her voice was like one he had never heard before however the first lines of the song scared him to death,  
_The day is finally here _

_There's flowers everywhere _

'She sounds like she's singing about a wedding had she been married before it sounds like she's done it before,' Roy thought to him self but found great relief in the rest of the song,  
_The guests are waiting in sweet anticipation _

_As I look down the aisle the preacher starts to smile_

_Church bells are ringing and the organ is playing _

_I'm so overcome that I could cry _

_I'm so happy _

_I'm not the bride!  
She's such a pretty thing _

_She don't know anything_

_Ain't gonna tell her that she's out of her mind.  
The preacher asks the question_

_No I have no objection_

_I do , I do_

_I want him out of my life_

_Throw the rice and let those white doves fly _

_Oh happy day_

_I'm not the bride_

_Eat some more cake _

_Throw the bouquet _

_Have some champagne _

_Its time to celebrate_

_I'm going to dance the night away_

_The groom is getting loud_

_His new wife starts to shout _

_Oh this is perfect and it can only get better,  
There fighting in the car _

_Of to a rocky start _

_His mommas crying_

_Aren't they lovely together_

_Their driving away _

_We're waving goodbye _

_Close call _

_Free at last _

_Amen_

_Halleluiah_

_By the grace of god _

_Oh I _

_I'm not the bride!  
No I'm not the bride_

_I'm free, I'm free_

_And I'm not the bride.  
Oh thank God_

_Buh bye now_

_Good luck girl _

_Your gonna need it _

_Ta Ta_

They finished the song without any trouble and Riza looked happy. However what he really wasn't expecting was what was to happen next.

**A/N Time!  
Sorry its mostly lyrics but I'm obsessed with country despite my apparent choice in clothing, black, anyway this is my latest story! And if I get 2 reviews I will update. Other wise I will update just to get this stuff off of my comp! So Don't be retarded and Update(Click the submit review button)  
Dementia**


	2. White Noise

**_Chapter two White Noise I don't own FMA nor the lyrics if I did I would not be here begging for reviews for all of my stories (oh by the way all the chap names will be named for the songs in them,)_**

"My, my if it isn't Heidi or should I call you Riza?" A man in a black button up shirt and blue jeans said playfully as he walked into the Honky-tonk. It was about seven p.m. and the Honky-tonk had opened about 2 hours ago and it was packed already. Roy noted as this new person walked up to the stage he too had a guitar. Roy was about to go up and knock him out for the way he was flirting with Riza, his Riza, but held his self restraint as he saw Riza welcome him on stage,

"Hey Y'all this is my good friend Josh Turner! He's gonna help me with this next song is that alright?" She said, suddenly all the girls that had been flocked around Roy were now all near the stage, however all he said was a simple hello. Then Riza jumped down from the stage avoiding the girls and guys, and walked over to Roy,

"Now now, Roy you look like your not having fun." She then ordered a beer. This too shocked Roy. She always told him it was 'vile' and had no reason to be on the planet, and she just ordered one. Was this really Riza? He asked himself.

"Riza who are you and what did you do with the woman I love?" he asked playfully.

"She is still right here. Ready for action," She smirked, "in a few minutes," She said as she seductively walked up to the stage again and Josh helped her up and Roy smiled as she fixed her hair onstage, then the band started to play andthe now 2 singers sang at the same time.

_Grand Ole Opry music show_

_Playing on the radio_

_Fiddle and a steel guitar_

_In some little redneck bar_

_Parking lot full of four wheel drives_

_You wont hear no hip hop jives_

_Cowgirls looking for cowboys_

_To two step to that old white noise_

_Talking bout white noise Coming from the white boys_

_I cant keep my cowboy boots from stomping_

_To that white noise_

_Coming from the white boys_

_Take me where those honkies are a Tonkin'_

_When the evening sun goes down_

_We cruise into our little town_

_Country girls and Country Boys_

_Showing off hillbilly toys_

_Talking bout white noise_

_Coming from the white boys_

_I cant keep my cowboy boots from stomping_

_To that white noise_

_Coming from those white boys_

_Take me where those Honkies are a Tonkin'_

_Tractor pulls and rodeos_

_County fairs and bluegrass shows_

_It aint a thing about black and white_

_Its Johnny Cash and Charley Pride_

_That's what I call white noise_

_Coming from the real McCoys_

_I cant keep my cowboy boots from stompin'_

_To that white noise_

_Coming from the real McCoys_

_Take me where those honkies are a Tonkin'_

_Take me where those honkies are a Tonkin'_

_Take me where those honkies are a Tonkin'_

Their voices went together perfectly. Riza looked around and in the back, she saw-

**A/N Time!  
Hey thanks for reading and thanks to my 2 reviewers bohemianwriterredroses and Anicka they helped bring you this next chap and the same rules apply as before! 2 more or I don't update! So click on the little button submit review (bottom of the page. Click go) and sorry its so short I ran out of ideas and who did Riza see? Find out in the next chapter! Called I may hate myself in the morning' !  
Dementia**


	3. Is There Life Out There?

Chap 3 Is there life out there? 

"ROY!" Riza yelled jumping off the stage. Pulling out her gun from her cowboy boots she aimed it at a red eyed man. Roy instantly turned around. He saw the same thing that she did. He immediately pulled on his gloves. Everyone moved away from the man and the two officers. The musicians stopped they had already been briefed that this might happen. The man began to speak.

"Riza you don't look happy to see me. And I thought we hit it off so well last time. Your remember don't you?"

"Scar I'm sorry but that was once. Its over. No it never was anything." Riza said maliciously. Roy was completely clueless. But he did notice that Riza was not as tense as she normally was.

"Scar what are you talking about?" Roy intervened, he was jealous that someone other than him could do that. Suddenly Scar ran towards Riza, pushed her up against the wall. She threw her gun on the floor, Scar pushed his lips against hers Riza threw her arms around him, and proceeded to kiss him. Roy couldn't believe it! What the hell was she doing? Then Scar pulled away and simply said

"Matthew is fine." and walked out. Roy was too stunned to move. He could not believe that the woman he loves was kissing someone else. Riza who had just grabbed her gun proceeded to put it back in her boot.

"Alright nothing to see here! Forget all about that! Lets finish this party!" Riza yelled as the rest of the crowd agreed. What Roy didn't see was Scar had never left he just stood there in the back of the room. In the dark so no one could see him. Riza got back on stage and said

"Lets finish this thing!"

The band started play. Roy had only then began to remember to move. He looked at Riza confused wondering why she had not shot him when she had the chance. But he would ask her that later.

She married when she was twenty

She thought she was ready

Now shes not so sure

She thought she'd done some living

Now she's just wondering what she's living for

Now she's feeling like there's something more.

Is there life out there

Something she hasn't done

Is there life beyond her family and her home

Shes done what she should

Should she do what she dares

She doesn't want to leave

She just wonders if there's life out there

She's always live for tomorrow

Shes never learned to live for today

Shes dying to do something foolish

To do something crazy

To just get away

Something for herself for a change.

Is there life out there

Something she hasn't done

Is there life beyond her family and her home

She done what she should

Should she do what she dares

She doesn't want to leave

She just wonders if there's life out there

There's a place in the sun

That she's never been

Where life is fair

And time is a friend

Would she do it the same

As she did back then

Oh she looks out her window and wonders again

Is there life out there

Something she hasn't done

Is there life beyond her family and her home

Shes done what she should

Should she do what she dares

She doesn't want to leave

She just wonders if there's life out there

Is there life out there

Something she hasn't done

Is there life beyond her family and her home

Shes done what she should

Should she do what she dares

She doesn't want to leave

She just wonders if there's life out there

She doesn't want to leave

She just wonders if there's life out there

Riza looked at the back of the room and smiled. Her ex husband was sulking in the corner trying not to be seen. She had written this song about them and their son Matthew. 'Stubborn Man!' she thought as she saw him.

A/N Hey! I updated! This song was sung by Reba McEntire Sorry for not warning you about the ScarXRiza I forgot to warn you don't hurt me! Runs from Royai fans This is still a Royai. don't worry, but who will Riza choose in the long run? Keep reading to find out! And thanks to bohemianwriterredroses, Thatlittleblondeangel, and Anicka for bringing you this review! Dementia

That little blonde angel: Yeah country and Royai are meant to be together and Im out of song ideas so if you can give me some and its good to know someone agrees with me on the Royai country

Bohemian Writer Red Roses: Sorry for making you go ballistic I will be sure to do it again : )

Anicka: That song your talking about is Honky-tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins its kind of overplayed. It even made it on the weekly top forty w/ryan seacrest(SP?) if memory serves!


	4. When You Say Nothing At All

**Chap 4 When you say nothing at all, A/n I know I lied in the bottom of the 2 chap where I said that it was going to be I may hate myself in the morning, but I couldn't get the lyrics. Sorry! On with the story!**

Roy stood back from the stage and watched the woman he loved. The woman who had just been kissing Scar, for some reason unbeknownst to him. Yet for some reason he was enraptured in her angelic singing voice. He thought it was funny that she, Riza Hawkeye, ice queen, and Roy Mustangs trigger happy subordinate was singing with a country twang on a stage in a bar. Capturing men's hearts, but never giving into there lust filled calls. That made him happy. Suddenly Riza's not so monotonous voice said over the crowd and the back ground.

"This next song I am singing for a love, the love of my life. And every word is true it's a little slow so hey all you boys ask all them girls who got all pretty for you to dance!" She had to hurry. The band had already started to play the intro. Roy once again became captivated by her voice, this time he thought she was singing about him, she wasn't but hey he could dream.

_Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_With out saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking about_

_But when you hold me near it drowns out the crowd_

_Old mister Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Riza finished the last line and once again looked to her ex. She remembered her wedding. It was fast and rather unexpected, she was a simple girl with noble roots and her father on her eighteenth birthday took her to Ishval for business, so she could then learn the way of how things work. Roy had already become a State Alchemist. Once in Ishval she was helped with the customs by a male Ishvarlan. They soon fell for each other. Then they got married. Disgraced her family, but loved him anyway. Soon after she had a son, they named Matthew. That little boy was her world. Then the war began. It was then that she began to wonder if life was beyond the small town and family that she had. Then she left the love of her life and her son. She regained her maiden name and joined the military. She fought under Roy as a sniper, an art her mother had taught her. During the war she fought against the people she had lived with. She regretted it all her life. During that war, her husband swore to kill all state alchemists for the destruction of his family, not just his brother and his wife, but Riza, little knowing that she had become a State Alchemist. Then he saw her around Central following her precious Colonel everywhere, like a dog. Riza regrets everything. That's why she joined the country band The Wreckers and went from there into a mini stardom. But that didn't matter now. She was being protected by two men that loved her, what more could she want?

**A/N Time!**

**Yes it's a/n time! This was a hard chapter to write. But it just kind of made itself. I just typed, such is my mind, anyway. Sorry if there's big words (that's what my friend said when she read it) in it but hey that's what language my mind speaks anyway. I know that the song kind of had nothing to do with the story sorry. But just don't be retarded and click the 'Submit Review' and give me a review and maybe give me a country song to use. I might just use it : ) Oh and this song was by Allison Krauss and Union Station. And thanks again to my loyal reviewers you should feel special and bohemianwriterredroses sorry about spacing it its just habit. **

**Later Days**

**Dementia**


	5. Here for the Party

Chapter 5 Here for the party (the lyrics might not be precise I typed em in a hurry.) 

"Well y'all I don't know what song should I sing next?" Riza's voice rang out over the couples ending their previous dance.

"How about a fast one?" Roy yelled.

"You know what you are completely right. How about here for the party?" Riza agreed then she took her hair down. Roy only saw this once before the time lust got the best of them. However this time she had her hair down and Riza looked over to Scar who was sitting in the back shadowed area of the room. He looked appalled that she took her hair down and was flipping it down and back up, though if he thought that, that was bad, he should have saved that look on his face for the lyrics.

Well I'm an 8 ball shootin' double fisted drinking son of a gun

I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch the little boys come undone

I'm here for the beer and the bar bustin band

I'll get a little crazy just because I can

You know I'm here for the party

I and I ain't leavin till they throw me out

I'm gonna have a little fun gonna get me some

Oh I'm here for the party

I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good

And if I gave them half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would

I've been waiting all week just to have a good time

So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines

You know I'm here for the party

I and I ain't leavin till they throw me out

I'm gonna have a little fun gonna get me some

Oh I'm here for the party

I don't want no purple hooter shooters just some jack on the rocks

So don't mind me if I start that trashy talk

You know I'm here for the party

I and I ain't leavin till they throw me out

I'm gonna have a little fun gonna get me some

I'm here

I-I you know I'm here for the party

You know I'm here for the party

I and I ain't leavin till they throw me out (just try to throw me out)

I'm gonna have a little fun gonna get me some

Oh I'm here for the party

I'm here for the party.

I'm here for the party

Scar looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He couldn't believe that she could do that, act like such a slut. Roy looked a little less appalled but appalled just the same. She had to laugh at there faces. They thought she was acting like a slut, well in a way. The lyrics are a little well seductive in their own way. Then she said something she shouldn't have.

A/N Time

Hello its me again. I know this ones the shortest but my laptop batteries going to die so I don't have long and just review. I'm sorry for the cliffy if it even is considered a cliffy. I just wanna leave y'all hanging. I want more reviews! So click the Submit Review and leave me a line thanks

Later Dayz

Dementia

'But why is the rum gone?'


	6. I Just Wanna Be Mad

**Chapter 6 I just wanna be mad** _**I don't own FMA or any following songs so will the nice men in black suites please stop aiming guns at my head!** (A/n the last line of chap 5 please disregard okay she didn't say what I wanted her to but my editor says that it didn't sound right SORRY!)_

"Roy this songs for you! And I think some of the women in this bar might agree with what it has to say!" Riza called above the crowd. Scar was no where to be found, she figured he had taken his leave after he almost had a heart attack because of 'Here for the Party' so what if its lyrics were just a little bit bad? Roy even looked appalled then but that was about and hour ago so he had since calmed himself. However one thing happened Riza now wishes she had paid attention to. But she didn't, then the band started to play, after this mans deed was carried out, and no one had noticed. Riza's strong voice rang out over the crowd that was getting sort of rowdy, though the women started singing along with the stern but feminine voice, to their husbands, boyfriends, and dates.

_Last night we went to bed not talking_

_Cause we'd already said to much_

_I face the wall you face the mirror_

_Found now to turn and not touch_

_We've been married seven years now_

_Somedays it feels like twenty one_

_I'm still mad at you this morning_

_Coffees ready if you want some_

_I've been up since five_

_Thinking about me and you_

_And I got to tell you the conclusion I've come to_

_Well now you might as well forget it_

_Don't run your fingers through my hair_

_Yeah that's right I'm being stubborn_

_No I don't want to go back upstairs_

_I'm going to leave for work without a goodbye kiss_

_And as I'm driving off_

_Just remember this_

_I'll never leave_

_I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up_

_We'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right I think your wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for a while._

_I'll never leave_

_I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up_

_We'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right I think your wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for a while._

_I just wanna be mad for a while_

_I just wanna be mad for a while_

"Well folks I'm gonna take a break, Josh here is gonna serenade y'all how's that sound?" She didn't wait for an answer, more like she didn't have time to answer. When she turned to go down the steps off the stage she was greeted by the barrel of a gun, the gun that had just been in her boot, and blood red eyes, Ishvarlan eyes,

"RIZA!" a masculine voice said in the background though she wasn't paying much attention.

A/N Time!

Well my loyal reviewers I just updated GET OVER IT! And to clear up any confusion, Riza was married to Scar, but she turned her back on the people she accepted as her own, okay she joined the military AFTER she was married and had a son, I intend on having 11 chapters in this whole story!** And I need a new editor! Mine is out of town for a month, so I need one for that amount of time! Review and tell me if you want the job, I have no cash but you will have my undying gratitude as pay!**

Later Dayz

Dementia

**_Thatlittleblondeangel_**: my plans will be revealed in due time and this will all make sense in a few chapters I promise!

**_Anicka_**: Again this will be revealed in due time, all in due time,


	7. Long Black Train

Chapter 7 Long Black Train **Do I have to write this every time?** **_I OWN NOTHING BUT I TUNE COPIES OF THESE SONGS! HAPPY!_**

"Hello its good to see you again," The person wielding the gun said as he lowered the gun,

"Who are you?" Riza asked the boy, he only looked about 10 but he was clearly an Ishvarlan, but his voice and skin tone didn't seem Ishvarlan

"Does that matter? I want you dead for what you did to my people," The boy said as he watched both Roy who was slowly moving towards the stage, his gloved hands out of sight, and Riza, who looked angry but her fear shown through her eyes, Both of the military personnel didn't want to kill or hurt a child, so they decided to stay where they were and hear out his demands, which he said in a riddle, all of it to Riza

"You know my name, as I know yours , I know who you love, or used to love, I know of your once lived family, I know of your yearning and regret, I know of your desire to change the past, to change the man you once knew, and I know what you want, and I know what I desire, but do you know what I desire? Of course not, you wouldn't would you? I desire to ride on that 'Long Black Train' you know the words or should I refresh your memory?"

"What the hell is this kid talking about?" Roy yelled as he looked worriedly towards Riza who had a face of shock on her face, she obviously knew what it was that he was speaking of.

"I suppose I do," He began to speak the words of the lullaby his mother and father sang to him when he was a child

_There's a long black train comin' down the line,_

_Feeding off the souls that are lost and cryin'._

_Rails of sin, only evil remains._

_Watch out, brother, for that long black train._

_Look to the heaven's, you can look to the sky._

_You can find redemption staring back into your eyes._

_There is protection and there's peace the same:_

_Burnin' your ticket for that long black train._

_'Cause there's victory in the Lord, I say._

_Victory in the Lord._

_Cling to the Father and his Holy name,_

_And don't go ridin' on that long black train._

_There's an engineer on that long black train,_

_Makin' you wonder if the ride is worth the pain._

_He's just a-waitin' on your heart to say:_

_"Let me ride on that long black train"  
But you know there's victory in the Lord, I say._

_Victory in the Lord._

_Cling to the Father and his Holy name,_

_And don't go ridin' on that long black train._

_Well, I can hear the whistle from a mile away._

_It sounds so good but I must stay away._

_That train is a beauty makin' everybody stare,_

_But its only destination is the middle of nowhere._

_But you know there's victory in the Lord, I say._

_Victory in the Lord._

_Cling to the Father and his Holy name,_

_And don't go ridin' on that long black train._

_I said cling to the Father and his Holy name,_

_And don't go ridin' on that long black train.  
Yeah, watch out brother for that long black train._

_That devil's drivin' that long black train._

Riza's face looked shocked, as she whispered something that was out of Roy's earshot but the boy said one thing that Roy heard loud and clear

"You remember me now don't you…Mother!"

**_A/n time!_**

Thanks for reading! Four more chapters! And this story's done! Anyway, I did this story without a ,beta, so if there's spelling errors then I apologize, Oh and DON'T HATE ME! This is still a Royai I promise okay!

**Anicka:** Please stop screaming and did this chapter answer those questions? If not then Review and tell me and I'll reply with the answers okay?

**Thatlittleblondeangel**: The help would be appreciated!

Later Dayz

Dementia


	8. Tim McGraw

**Chapter 8 Tim McGraw** _**I don't own FMA or This song, okay!**_

"Mother, you betrayed me and father, I cannot forgive you!" Matthew yelled as he lifted the gun and pulled the trigger,

"NO RIZA!" Roy yelled as he ran forward, he was too late, he yelled for someone to get help, but everyone else had left after Matthew had pulled out the gun, Riza had been shot in her chest,

"Roy I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen, but I am going to eternity just remember what I am going to tell you,

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,_

_On backroads at night_

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

_But when you think: Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears,_

_An' thankin' God that you weren't here,_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed,_

_Is a letter that you never read,_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,_

_An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:_

_When you think: Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then:_

_I'm standin' on your street,_

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,_

_An' the first thing that you'll read:_

_Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,_

_"I hope you think my favorite song"_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on,_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me,_

_Mmmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

Just remember that Roy, I love you, when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think My favorite song-" and with that she took her last breath and said, I love you Roy, and went into Eternity.

"NO RIZA YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOT LIKE THIS! I NEED YOU, YOU SAID THAT YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME, YOU AND HUGHES LIED TO ME!" Roy yelled in a burst of tears, and anger, then Roy bent down whispered in her now deaf ear, a simple, I love you, and kissed her now dead lips. He turned to Matthew,

"How could you do that to Riza? To your Mother? GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Roy yelled he saw the look on Matthew's face and saw his tears run down his small cheeks as he ran out of the bar. Roy walked slowly to the back of the bar and got a phone and called Headquarters and softly asked them to send someone there for help. A few minutes later Havoc, Falman, Bloch, and Ross walked into the bar, and stopped in their tracks and looked at Riza's unmoving body and back to Roy's tear streamed face, Havoc put out his cigarette and threw it away, he too began to cry, as did Falman and Ross, Bloch just stood there in silence, he didn't know her that well, but he went to the phone dialed some numbers, and asked for the coroner to come. No one would or could say anything as the coroner and her assistants picked up the unmoving body and placed it in the vehicle that would bring her body back to headquarters. Roy was helped up by Havoc, both of them in tears, so much so that halfway out the door Roy collapsed and started to sob and Havoc stood but did the same thing Roy did. And Roy muttered after he put the pieces together,

"She was married, once, Havoc, I didn't know how can I say I love her when so much of her was a mystery to me. She had a son, too, I love her, but I just don't know how I can say that, I didn't know, I DIDN'T KNOW!" He ended up crying out, barely understandable but heard just the same. Ross helped Roy out of the darkened sidewalk, and over to the car that would lead him to Headquarters and to a painful next few days a few days, getting ready for her funeral.

A/n time!

THIS IS NOT THE END I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END, this was probably one of the hardest chapters to write, I couldn't see the screen, no really I was crying so hard I couldn't see the screen. I still want to thank my reviewers! And keep reviewing! Oh and yall need to hear this song to get the feeling of it so im gonna post the link in my profile and if you have Aol you can hear it its by Taylor Swift, the song itself made me cry!

Later Days,

Dementia


	9. How Can I Help You To Say GoodBye

**Chapter 9 How Can I Help You To Say Good-Bye** **_(I don't own Fma or this Patty Loveless song okay or the brief mentioning of NASCAR either)_**

The events of that day ran through the young Colonel's head like Jeff Gordon's NASCAR racing car, only instead of it being what you'd expect, it was a hearse that ran around the track. He thought of every word she had said to him, from when she first met him at her father's home when he was his student, to minutes ago when she told him not to worry and remember her and she loved him, those words and that song she had barely sung as she laid there bleeding. Someone, he couldn't remember who had helped him into his apartment and into bed. Which is now where he lay, thinking about the day wondering what exactly was happening, to say the least he was in a state of shock. He turned over and hit his alarm clock unintentionally, but hit it just the same. A country song rang out from the speaker he began to sob, thinking about what she had been doing just mere moments before it happened. He couldn't bring himself to think of that, what had happened to his lover, subordinate, best friend, and sole witness to what he had done in Ishval. It was too much to think about, the woman who had so many plans for her life, and their plan that after he became Fuhrer he would marry her, and they would have a son, though it seems someone beat him to that last part. Then there was a knock at the door, Roy not really caring got up and answered it, "Mustang I don't like you, you don't like me but we both need to talk." The man sounded like he was about to bawl like a child, but tried to keep a cool reserve, Roy let him in seeing who he was and figuring out a few hours ago how he knew her.

"Come in Scar, I need to ask you a few things."

"Wait one thing I want- no, need- to know is can I come to her-" He left the last word unsaid as he knew they both knew what he was speaking of: her funeral. Roy kind of laughed at this.

"Who am I to say you can't? You're her ex husband."

"No, I am not."

"What? You're not her ex husband?" Roy responded to the quiet reply.

"We were never legally divorced, she just up and left one day only leaving me with an idea where she had gone. I had waited for 8 years to see my wife again, but she had saved you from me and it was obvious who she loved, so I never made another appearance like that until a few months ago. However our son, Matthew saw a picture of our wedding day, and he knew who she was, but I had given him to someone else to care for him while the war was going on, I had only seen him once after that 4 days ago, now a 9 year old. That's why I looked for her and found her in that bar tonight, I had no idea that Matthew was capable of something like that." This said, he began to sob. All that it did for Roy was break the fragile bubble he had made for his mental self to keep him from losing his mind. While the two men in Roy Mustang's apartment had a much needed breakdown you could hear the radio that Roy had turned on by accident. The song seemed to wash over them like a tide would wash in a grain of sand, it was Riza singing, almost comforting them in their time of grief and from what they could remember the words went something like this:

_Through the back window of a '59 wagon_

_I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away_

_I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her_

_And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay_

_Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain_

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry_

_Come, let me hold you and I will try_

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase_

_I held a picture of our wedding day_

_His hands were trembling, we both were crying_

_He kissed me gently and then he quickly walked away_

_I called up Mama, she said, Time will ease your pain_

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry_

_Come, let me hold you and I will try_

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_Sitting with Mama alone in her bedroom_

_She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand_

_She said, I have to go now, my time here is over_

_And with her final word, she tried to help me understand_

_Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain_

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry_

_Come, let me hold you and I will try How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

Back at Headquarters, the coroner, Havoc, Falman, Bloch, and Ross were retelling what they had seen when they first arrived at the scene, some had an easier time than others, they then heard a voice over the radio that had been turned off in respect for the dead lieutenant and they listened to the same thing that Roy and Scar had listened to, never once thinking it was Riza, though they thought that it sounded familiar, then the secretary working that night screamed as she ran out of the office,

"THE RADIO JUST TURNED ITSELF ON!" But no one noticed; they were too enraptured with the song.

**A/N time!**

**Okay umm thanks to my reviewers, and I tried to make this with as little angst as possible but hey when writing about death it happens, anyway, THIS IS STILL NOT THE END I STILL HAVE 2 CHAPTERS! TO GO! and maybe a side story on Scar and Riza's past. And Thank you to my beta Thatlittleblondeangel it was a lot of help!**

**Later Dayz**

**Dementia**


	10. If the World Had a Front Porch

**Chapter 10 If the World Had A Front Porch _I don't own Fma or this song by Tracey_ _Lawrence_ **

"Mustang, I want to know: what was your relationship with Riza?" Scar asked when he finally calmed down enough to make coherent sentences.

"Well, I learned alchemy under her father, and I met her when she was about 15 (A/N I don't know how old they were when the met). We were good friends, then I joined the military as a State Alchemist. She and her father went to Ishval, and that's where I guess she met you, but I met up with her again when she joined the military, and she became a sharpshooter during the war under me, after we returned to Headquarters in Central, we fell for each other, and we fell hard, we started something we couldn't stop. It was then that she promised me she would help me become Fuhrer so we could marry." Roy stopped and tried to regain his composure but he didn't have the chance, there was a knock on the door.

"Colonel, we need you to come down to Headquarters and report everything that happened tonight." The blond lieutenant said as Roy opened the door, he too had been crying, his face was red and wet. Havoc had known Riza since the beginning of Ishval, they were like siblings. He too was taking it hard.

"Alright Havoc. I'll be right there." Roy said as he shut the door and told Scar to leave, he would tell his men that it was alright for him to be at the funeral.

"Oh one last thing Mustang, is there anyway that on her-" They both knew what he was talking about, neither of them wanted to say anything that meant she was gone forever,

"Go on."

"Could you use her, married name, not her maiden name. Or at least use both." Scar said as he walked out the door. Roy followed suit and walked out the door headed in the opposite direction. Towards headquarters, then he heard a car pass by. The radio was rather loud he noticed that song, it was one Roy had caught Riza singing along to one morning while she was washing dishes before work.  
_It was where my Mama sat on that old swing with her crochet_

_It was where Granddaddy taught me how to cuss and how to pray_

_It was where we made our own ice cream those sultry summer nights_

_Where the bulldog had her puppies,and us brothers had our fights_

_There were many nights I'd sit right there and look out at the stars_

_To the sound of a distant whippoorwill or the hum of a passing car_

_It was where I first got up the nerve to steal me my first kiss_

_And it was where I learned to play guitar and pray I had the gift_

_If the world had a front porch like we did back then_

_We'd still have our problems but we'd all be friends_

_Treating your neighbor like he's your next of kin_

_Wouldn't be gone like the wind_

_If the world had a front porch, like we did back then_

_Purple hulls and pintos, I've shelled more than my share_

_As lightening bugs and crickets danced in the evening air_

_And like a beacon that old yellow bulb, it always led me home_

_Somehow Mama always knew just when to leave it on_

_Treating your neighbor like he's your next of kin_

_Wouldn't be gone with the wind_

_If the world had a front porch, like we did back then_

When he arrived at headquarters he was completely absorbed in thought and his almost forgotten memories, by that time he had begun to cry. He stopped before he went in and dried his eyes. He looked around on the steps. He saw the place that Black Hayate sat when he was first found. He lived with Riza, what would happen to Black Hayate? He didn't know and he didn't want to think of it, but he just looked around and all the memories ran through his mind. He looked around he saw the window into his office where Riza yelled and threatened him with her gun as he always procrastinated from doing his paper work. Bloch began to walk out of the main door, he needed to get away from the sadness. He saw Roy sitting on the steps his head held up by his hands. He walked up to him.  
"Crying isn't going to bring the lieutenant back you know." But he received no response, just more tears. Bloch didn't know what to do so he just kept walking back to the barracks. Roy got up once again wiped his tears on his shirt and walked inside.

"I'm here to see the Fuhrer, its about Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy explained his reason for being there to a woman who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Of course, he's in his office, go ahead." she said almost flinching when he had said Riza's name. He wondered why. He walked into the Fuhrer's office and explained everything that had happened. After that they began to discuss her funeral and Scars request. The Fuhrer agreed with out question. The funeral date was then set for 3 days after the memorial service, which would be held tomorrow. Roy saluted and walked out. From there he walked out of the headquarters, and towards a long night.

**A/N Time!**

**I have one chapter left which will be her funeral. I want a Vote about which song I should use for the last chapter, which will be her funeral. The choices are "Monday Morning Church" By Alan Jackson; "Maryann's Song" By Trick Pony; So Vote! And thank you once again, to ThatLittleBlondeAngel for the Beta.**

**Later Days**

**Dementia**


	11. Mourning Medley

**Chapter 11 Monday Morning Church, Maryann's Song, Tim McGraw, Coal Miners Daughter **_(I don't own FMA nor the songs.)_

On the day of the funeral the sky seemed to comply with the attendees. Roy Mustang and Scar, seemed to be taking it the hardest. Roy had stopped drinking, Riza wouldn't have liked it, she called Alcohol a disgusting and vile substance that had no need to be on the planet. Scar, stopped killing the State Alchemists, once he learned she was watched after by a licensed state alchemist, he asked for the beginning of the funeral to be held in a church, Hawkeye was after all a devout Christian, though that was one thing that only Scar, and the Church knew about her. When Roy got there, it was just about 5 am and the funeral wasn't scheduled until 8 A. M, but he needed to talk to the one Riza called her savior.

"I don't know who you are but I need you to hear me out!" Roy yelled into the empty church, the only noise to be heard was the patter of rain out side on the stained glass windows and the old roof.

"Riza was my life! And you let her die! How could you let her DIE?" He yelled again into the church. He didn't get a response.

"She BELIEVED IN YOU! AND YOU LET HER DIE!" He then began to cry out. Then another sad voice said into the building.

"Yelling at God will only lead to more heartache." The man received no acknowledgement to what he had sad to the sobbing Colonel kneeling on the altar. The Ishvarlan man kneeled next to the Colonel and said the simplest thing someone could say in their situation.

"Riza, was everything to both of us, and now she's gone. That's something we have to accept, God works in a way that most don't understand, we just have to accept what he does as the right thing. All we can do is pray for peace of mind."

"If God did the right thing then why did she die? She was the last thing I had left, I have nothing left to live for" Roy sobbed into the wine colored carpeting on the altar. Scar just sat there and watched him cry and fumbled with a cross necklace that Riza had left with him before she left for the war. This went on for about an hour and a half until one of Riza's singing partners walked into the church. She saw the sight and smiled she had seen a photo of Scar before, she knew of how Riza wanted him to understand that she loved him, but she had feelings that ran to deep with Roy.

"Colonel Mustang I presume? Isaiah it's good to see you again." The woman said to the two men. Scar, hearing his birth name looked up.

"Taylor, its nice to see you again." Scar said knowing she was the only one who isn't an Ishvarlan still alive that knew his birth name. She used to be good friends with Riza, she had agreed to sing for her funeral. She was a talented singer, she and Riza would sit in their living room and sing some older songs, before Riza got pregnant with Matthew she would go with Taylor and they would do that as a side job. They had remained friends through it all.

"I was just here for a quick warm up, I have to check the microphone now before the people from the coroners office get here. Do y'all mind?" The blonde asked. Both of them nodded for her to go ahead. She then plugged in the microphone. She then began to sing something that sounded familiar, though Roy couldn't place it. Scar knew it, Riza would sing it every now and then while washing clothes.  
_Well, I was born a coal miner's daughter_

_In a cabin on a hill in Butcher Holler_

_We were poor but we had love_

_That's the one thing my Daddy made sure of_

_He shoveled coal to make a poor man's dollar_

_My daddy worked all night in the Vanlear coal mine_

_All day long in the field hoein' corn_

_Mama rocked the babies at night_

_Read the Bible by a coal oil light_

_And everthin'would start all over come break of morn'_

_Daddy loved and raised eight kids on a coal miner's pay_

_Mama scrubbed our clothes on a washboard ever day_

_I'd seen her fingers bleed_

_To complain there was no need_

_She'd smile in Mama's understanding way_

_In the summertime we didn't have shoes to wear_

_But in the wintertime we'd all get a brand new pair_

_From a mail order catalog, money made by sellin' hogs_

_Daddy always got the money somewhere_

Then it clicked in Roy's mind. Riza told him once that his teacher wasn't really her father. Her father died, she lived with her God-Father. It all came back to him. He didn't want to think about that time, when he was happy, when she was still alive. He tried not to think of it, but all those memories came back to him, he couldn't stop them from running through his mind, because he began to listen to the song, about Riza's past,

_I'm proud to be a coal miner's daughter_

_I remember well, the well where I drew water_

_The work we done was hard_

_At night we'd sleep 'cause we were tired_

_I never thought to leave Butcher Holler_

_Well a lot of things have changed since way back when_

_And it's so good to be back home again_

_Not much left but the floor_

_Nothing lives here anymore_

_Only a memory of a coal miner's daughter_

"Taylor was it?" Roy asked, "Have I met you before? Like when I was living with Riza and her God-Father?" The singer just nodded and smiled

"Yes, you did, I was her sister, I met you when they went to see her old home, I remember, that old shack, I believe you called it," She said with a bit of malice mixed with sarcasm. "But this is not the place for this"

"I agree." Scar said. "this is not the time nor place." Roy then went back to his sweet memories including the song that was the last out of Riza's beautiful mouth.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,_

_On backroads at night_

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long_

_An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

_But when you think: Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears,_

_An' thankin' God that you weren't here,_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed,_

_Is a letter that you never read,_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,_

_An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:_

_When you think: Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then:_

_I'm standin' on your street,_

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,_

_An' the first thing that you'll read:_

_Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,_

_"I hope you think my favorite song"_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on,_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me,_

_Mmmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

He remembered the way that her blood reached into her golden blonde hair turning it into a red color. No longer a soft pillow for him to lay on while sleeping next to his best friend. Then he was suddenly snatched back to reality.

"Are you gonna be okay darlin'?" Taylor asked, as she sat down next to him on the pew he had moved to. Though he didn't remember how nor when. Taylor began to run her fingers motherly like through his hair, he quickly muttered what sounded like a 'don't' and pulled away. It was then that the coroners assistance showed up and began to ready it for the depressing event that shall happen in a few hours. They were asked to leave and they complied, they walked out of the heavy oak doors and they saw the hearse that held her occupied casket, Roy looked away, not being able to mentally cope with it. Scar had already lost her once, but he too had to look away his wife was laying in a box, a wooden box, nothing more, and he didn't know how much more his mind could take, she was shot by HIS son after all, did he not do the right thing by giving him to a family that could care for him? He didn't know the answer, he never would he figured. Both he and Roy sat outside the church, until people began to show up for the funeral. Random people muttered apologies to the two men as they walked into the church. About twenty minutes early they walked into the now full church. People began to go up to tell about what a good person Riza was, and other things like that, it was then that Scar was asked to say a few words, a few Alchemists tensed but did nothing, just as they were ordered. He and Taylor went up, and she grabbed the microphone she had warmed up with. He began to speak, almost exactly what Roy would have said.

_**"She used to play poker, late into the night with old friends.**_

_**She drank Jack Daniels on the rocks, but never got drunk.**_

_**She stood at that kitchen sink, singin' those great old country songs.**_

_**She didn't think anyone was home: man she could really sing.**_

_**She laughed loud;**_

_**She laughed deep down in her soul.**_

_**Her rich brown eyes told us of her heartaches an' pain,**_

_**But mostly they shared with us the good times:**_

_**The times of peace an' unfiltered happiness.**_

_**See traditions run deep around here,**_

_**Like the deep red wine grows an' flows all through the valley.**_

_**Sometimes, they're all we've got to hold on to.  
But now she's gone an' she's never comin' back.**_

_**An' I'm here;**_

_**I'm here an' not a day goes by that I don't miss Riza Hawkeye."**_

_Oh Lord, take away the pain;_

_Oh Lord, take away the pain._

_These tears I've cried, they fall like rain._

_Oh Lord, take away the pain._

_Pull me in, Lord, into your arms;_

_Hold me tight, hold me tight._

_Don't let me go till the morning dawns._

_Don't say goodnight, don't say goodnight._

_Oh Lord, take away the pain;_

_Oh Lord, take away the pain._

_These tears I've cried, they fall like rain._

_Oh Lord, take away the pain._

_She said: "Don't be sad I'm leavin' you._

_"It's all right, it feels all right._

_"'Cause here He comes, I'll be home soon._

_"I see the Light, I see the Light."_

_Oh Lord, take away the pain;_

_Oh Lord, take away the pain._

_These tears I've cried, they fall like rain._

_Oh Lord, take away the pain._

_Oh Lord, take away the pain;_

_Oh Lord, take away the pain._

_These tears I've cried, they fall like rain._

By the time that the song was over, everyone was in tears. They went out to their cars and began to drive towards the military cemetery. When they arrived there, and then they put her in the ground and began the same routine that happened during Maes' funeral. Roy was helped home by Havoc, Scar had just wandered off. Roy couldn't stay at his apartment, he and Black Hayate, whom Roy had consented to take, went to Riza's apartment, once there he opened the door with the spare key that she kept under the lamp near the door, he walked in, Hayate at his heels, and saw the small piano she had that belonged to her birth mother. The cover was open, leaving the keys to become dusty and useless. He didn't want to shut it, it was then that he found her Bible that was sitting on her end table, the one that had her mothers name imprinted on the cover. He couldn't look at it, so he stuck it in the drawer. He knocked the drawer a little, it was then that a portable radio fell to the floor, it turned on and stopped, it was exactly what was happening to him at that moment. He recognized the voice as well. It was a man whom she listened to quite often.

_You left your Bible on the dresser_

_So I put it in the drawer_

_'Cause I can't seem to talk to God without yelling anymore_

_And when I sit at your piano_

_I can almost hear those hymns_

_The keys are just collecting dust_

_But I can't close the lid_

_You left my heart as empty_

_as a Monday morning church_

_It used to be so full of faith and now it only hurts_

_And I can heart the devil whisper_

_"Things are only getting worse"_

_You left my heart as empty_

_as a Monday morning church_

_The preacher came by Sunday_

_said he missed me at the service_

_He told me Jesus loves me_

_but I'm not sure I deserve it_

_'Cause the faithful man that you loved_

_is nowhere to be found_

_Since they took all that he believed_

_and laid it in the ground_

_I still believe in Heaven_

_and I'm sure you've made it there_

_But as for me without your love, girl_

_I don't have a prayer_

_You left your Bible on the dresser_

_so I put it in the drawer_

It was then that he collapsed on to the bed that he had slept on many times before. It was then that he decided that Riza would have pulled her gun out by now and shot at him for being so depressed over her, no that was one thing he could not do. He had to live if only just to hear those words she had sung to him one last time.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,_

_On backroads at night_

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long_

_An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

_But when you think: Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears,_

_An' thankin' God that you weren't here,_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed,_

_Is a letter that you never read,_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,_

_An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:_

_When you think: Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then:_

_I'm standin' on your street,_

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,_

_An' the first thing that you'll read:_

_Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,_

_"I hope you think my favorite song"_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on,_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me,_

_Mmmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

"I will always love you Riza Hawkeye" and he turned around to Black Hayate, asked if he was ready to go and they walked out side and down the side walk, although for a split second as he looked up at her now lifeless apartment he could have sworn he saw the blonde Lieutenant in uniform saluting him and smiling on her front porch as he walked away. From that moment on he knew she was where she needed to be and so was he, back on his way of righting all the wrongs that he and his country had done. Riza, it seemed had already finished what she needed to do on this earth, and it was time for her to go home.

**_Amen_**

**A/N Time**

_So was it bad, good, okay? I know it was a little sappy and expected at the end but that's what I wanted to write. I want to thank my reviewers that had been with me from the start of this story. And I will have a side story out about Riza and Scar before the war in Ishval!_

**Thatlittleblondeangel** -she also beta-ed my last few chapters so thanks!

**Anicka**

**Bohemianwritterredroses**

_And thank you to my other reviewers! Within the last 10 Chapters I have received 30 reviews that's my new record! So thanks! I have another story called I didn't it's a songfic about Riza and Roy so if you liked the country music in this you might wanna check that out, I will have a new song fic called Whiskey Lullaby coming soon! Once I get the feeling back in my fingers! And thanks to Thatlittleblondeangel who made the suggestion!_

_Until the next story_

_Dementia_


End file.
